The truth about the King of Earth
by little princess of mercury
Summary: You think that you know everyting about the king of Earth? If you don't like Serena and Saiya plots do not read.
1. Chapter 1

By: little princess of mercury

Sailor Moon

The truth about the prince of Earth- Chapter one

I do not own sailor moon or any of the caracters. The only thing that is mine is the plot and that is something that came out of my head.

The rating is because of violence. On to the story. If you hate Serena/Saiya plots do not read.

In Crystal Tokyo:

Neo-queen Serenity walked into her chambers and went to a bookcase where she pulled out a book about the history of the starlights and placed it

back. This caused a hidden passage to open. She walked through the passage and came out into a room. She walked to a giant crystal case close to the

one that she had been in during the time that the nega-moon family had been attacking, and placed her hand on it and stared at the man that was inside.

"Soon my darling you will be free. I am going to send our little girls to the past to fix this, since I know that they know that Endymion is not their true father."

With that she walked out and went to the east wing where the sailor scouts of both her and Rini lived. she walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the

door that had the Pluto symbol on it. Pluto answered the door quickly and let her queen in.

"Pluto, It is time to fix this. I know that it will be dangerous for her but I am tired of this. I want to be with my true husband. It must be done. I know that the

girls were trying to keep him safe by putting him in the crystal case, but it is time that this mess is fixed." She said looking at the once gaurdian of the time gates.

"My queen, my past self and I have been preparing for this ever since you told her that she no longer had to stand at the gates of time. I will take Small Lady and

her court to the gates of time, then when they come out on in the 20th Century, my past self will be waiting. They are going to come to the day were the scouts

made the worst mistake of their lifes by attacking the generals. Though this did work in Endymion's advantage." Pluto said grimly. With that they walked out in to the

hall and went to the throne room.

"I think that it is a good thing that Endymion is traveling around right now." Serenity muttered. She took her place on the throne, and placed a finger on a hidden

button under the right arm of the throne. The button sounded an alarm in the rooms of her daughter's room and those of her court. The astroid scouts came running,

with their princess and her knight walking behind them.

"I called you here to inform you of a crisis to the royal family. My daughter knows of this crisis and you all are going to the past so that you can fix it. You will

may not tell the scouts anything but you can help get my past self to safety. Rini you know what must be done. You must be careful, your enemy is powerful and

will not let my past self up easily. You must first get the scouts and the generals on good terms. You must get the generals to show them their regular forms and their

knight forms, without that, history will repeat itself. Also Rini for this to work you will have to show all of the scouts, both yours and mine proof of your claim. I know

this will be hard since we both have worked hard to hide it all. Good luck and be safe. Knight of the moon, protect my daughter to the best of your ability." With that

Pluto opened the portal and they all went through the the gates of time.

In the 20th Century:

In the park a pink cloud appeared and all of the scouts, Rini, and the Helios landed. (A/n : Who saw that Helios was going to be the knight?) There Trista was

waiting.

"Welcome to the 20th Century, I am sorry that there is no time to waste at this minute the scouts and the generals are about to fight." Rini started running for the

center of the park were she knew that her mothers scouts and her real father's knights were about to fight.

"Scouts transform." She comanded.

"JUNO STAR POWER!"

"VESTA STAR POWER!"

"CELE STAR POWER!"

"PARA STAR POWER!"

"COSMIC CRYSTAL POWER!"

Helios pulled out a white hilted dagger and transformed into the moon knight. Helios and the astroid scouts followed Rini to the clearing, were Rini stopped and

stayed behind some bushes. They watched the scene quietly.

In a line they saw that all of the inner scouts were ready to attack and that the generals were just standing there. Rini looked for Serena and nearly started to cry.

Helios notice this and pulled her close in a hug. They listened to what was being said.

"You can't be trusted. I have no idea how you were brought back but you will not touch a hair of the prince and princess." Sailor Mercury said.

"Listen that wasn't us. You fought clones of us. We would never hurt you. We love you all too much to do that. Why would we try and hurt our prince?" Zoicite

asked.

"So that you can bring back Beryl and Metalica maybe." Sailor Venus said coldly.

"We would never bring back the witch that tried to seperate the prince and princess." Kunzite said quickly.

"Enough of this. I am going to make sure that you never hurt the prince and princess ever again." Jupiter said, reading her white thunder dragon.

Rini jumped up and ran into the middle of the field with her knight and scouts following. Jupiter dropped her attack when she saw Mini-moon.

"Stop this. They are not your enemy. They can help you save Serena if you just listen to them." Rini said near tears again.

"Rini they tried to kill your mom and dad more then once." Raye said.

"No that was the clones, though she did mess up on Zoicites." Jedite said. Rini turned to the generals.

"Change into your knight forms now." She commanded, cresent moon blazing. The generals did as she said since she had the cresent moon of the royal family.

"MARS KNIGHT POWER!"

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!"

They said as they pulled out daggers in the planet that they called color. The girls gasped as they saw the generals were the knights that had been helping them.

"Now change to your normal idenities." Rini told them. They did so and the girls gasped again because standing before them was...

(Well that is all for now and I hope that you update soon. Feel free to take a guess at who the guys really are. Also what do you think that Rini and Serena are

hiding. Find out in the next chapter. Till then. Ja ne!)


	2. Chapter 2

By: little princess of mercury

Sailor Moon

The truth about the prince of Earth- Chapter 2

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. I only bring you the crazy story that is out my head. The rating is because of violence. Now on to the story. If you hate Serena/Saiya plots do not read this because this is going to be mainly them.

(A/N: I want to start off by thanking the people that have sent me reviews. I also want to thank those who have made guesses at who the knights are, and at what the secret that has been kept. I hope that you enjoy this next part and I hope that it is more original then the last chapter as someone told me that I need to be more original. I am also going to keep using the English names since those are the ones that I am more comfortable with. So without any more delay, The truth about the prince of Earth part 2.)

"CHAD!" Raye exclaimed,

"GREG?" Amy followed,

"KEN?" Lita asked shocked,

"ANDREW?" Mina said sitting down on the ground,

"YOU'RE THE KNIGHTS AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!" they finished together.

"We only got all of our memories today. Until today we didn't even know why we were supposed to protect you but today we were talking together, about how to tell you when Queen Gaia came and told us everything." Greg said quickly.

"There are things that you need to hear and quickly." Ken continued,

"Things about the prince, and princess," Andrew said,

"But we need you to trust us, if we are to save her highness." Chad finished. The girls looked at each other while Rini started to get nervous and looked to her own scouts for help. Juno got tired of waiting and when she saw the look that Mini-moon gave her and the others she spoke up.

"Neo-queen Serenity said that if you don't trust the knights then that will make it so that you all lose against the enemy." She said coldly.

"We will trust them for now." Mina said, "Now we need to go to the temple and talk about everything."

"There isn't time for all of that. We have to get to Serena now, she is in grave danger!" Rini said. "All you need to know is that Darien is the enemy. He isn't the prince of Earth and if you don't help me save her then I won't be able to save..."

"Small Lady that is enough. You know that you must not tell of that yet." Trista interrupted as she and the other outers walked up.

"Rini, how can you say that? Darien is your future father." Amy said ashamed that she would even say that.

"You need proof to believe me? Well here it is, PINK IMPERIAL CRYSTAL DROP THE ILLUSION!" Rini said and in a burst of pink light, Rini stood before them covered in bruises both old and new. She also had several half healed cuts. Everyone in the area gasped in shock.

"Here is the proof that you need that Darien is the enemy. He has been abusing Serena in this time, and he abuses both mommy and me in the future. I and my scouts came to this time to stop it so that mommy from getting hurt." Rini said starting to cry. Helios though shocked at what had been happening to Rini walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What Small Lady says is true. I couldn't do anything since being the scout of time I was not allowed to directly interfere. I think that is why her mother released me from the time gates and said to live out my life." Trista said quietly. The Inner scouts all looked at each other and agreed to help save the future and save their Princess from Darien.

"Amy scan the city, now. I want to know where our princess is now!" Mina commanded. Amy nodded and started scanning the city. Juno, Vesta, and Cele all looked at Para. She got the hint and pulled out her own mini-data computer and helped looking for Serena.

"I GOT IT!" They said at the same time, "They are at his apartment."

"Good work, Amy." Mina said.

"Same to you Para." Rini told her scout of knowledge. With that all of the scouts both of the 20th Century and the 30th Century ran out of the park and started jumping on the rooftops of the buildings that led to Darien's apartment, with the their knights following.

When they reached the apartment they stood on the balcony and looked inside they saw Darien hitting Serena. They saw her bruises and her tears. Uranus and Jupiter took one look at their princess and smashed the door of the balcony open. Darien looked up at the noise and paled at the sight of the scouts.

"You told them did you, Serena?" He asked Serena.

"No, she didn't but I did. You won't hurt her ever again, Darien." Rini said coldly stepping inside. Mars and Neptune ran inside and grabbed Serena and ran back out onto the balcony.

"Mars, mini-moon, Saturn, and I will take her back to the temple. We can trust that you will deal with him accordingly?" Neptune asked the others.

"Of course." Jupiter replied as she cracked her fists. Saturn nodded in approval and they left with the knights in tow.

"So how should be do this?" Venus asked the surrounding scouts.

"May we go first?" Juno asked on behalf of the Amazon scouts.

"I think that, that would be a good idea. Then Mercury, followed by, Jupiter, then Uranus, and then Pluto, finishing with me. How is that?" Mina asked looking at the others for approval. The all nodded their heads.

"For the pain that you have caused the future mother of our princess and our princess herself, we are the Amazon scouts and we will punish you." The Amazon scouts exclaimed together.

"JUNO LIGHTNING JAVALIN STRIKE!"

"CELE LOVE FLOWER WHIP LASH!"

"VESTA FLAME STAFF SWEEP!"

"PARA ICE DAGGER BARRAGE!" With that the Darien was knocked back but only got a few scratches. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and threw roses at the unexpecting Amazon scouts.

"My turn, MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY (sp?)!" Mercury said and froze the roses and made them fall without harming the scouts. It also froze his feet in place.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter attacked causing more bruises.

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus said as she scratched Darien's face. Pluto was the most affective she simply walked over and hit him upside the head and knocked him out.

"We can't kill him so, VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE," Venus said tying him up in the chain. With that done, Pluto opened a portal to the temple and they all went through to check on their princesses and find out what to do next.

(Well who saw any of that coming? Well love reviews both compliments and flames. Well till next time, Ja Ne!)


	3. Chapter 3

By: little princess of mercury

Sailor Moon

The truth about the prince of Earth- chapter 3

(I do not own the characters I only own the plot, which comes from my insane mind.)

When Raye, Hotaru, Michelle, Rini, and the knights got Serena to the temple they took her to Raye's room,

Where Hotaru put Serena into a healing sleep. As she slept she had a dream about the moon kingdom.

**Dream**

A young woman in a white cloak with the hood up, wearing the clothes of someone who worked in the palace, walked up Steward Street, heading to the castle, with the other servants returning from their day offs. As she approached the palace, she lowered the hood even lower hiding her face. She had to do this since she wasn't supposed to be outside the castle without one of her guardians. For she was not only the Princess of the moon, but she was the heir to the throne of the leading kingdom of the Silver Alliance. Once she got inside the castle she ran up the stairs located in the servant's wing to her own wing of the castle. When she stepped into her room she heard a voice say,

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you Serena? The ball starts in half an hour." And with that a young woman in a pale gold strapless floor-length dress stepped into Serena's line of vision.

"Mina, not so loud. Someone might hear you. You know as I do that I am not supposed to leave the palace without you or one of the other girls." Serena told the captain of her guardian scouts, as she closed the door and went into the bathroom to change into her pure white ball gown.

"Hurry up Sere. You know that your mother hates it when you are late." Mina told her as she set out strands of pearls.

Serena came out and sat in front of her pink vanity and used two strands of pearls to tie her hair into the two bun pigtails that was the royal hairstyle. She then placed the final strand around her wrist as a bracelet. Then Mina applied a light blush and some lip gloss to Serena's face.

"There, now we have ten minutes to get the anti-chamber. Any ideas on how we will make it in time?" Mina asked her princess.

"Well there is always the servant's wing. There won't be anyone down there because of the ball. Also there is a staircase that leads to the front of the antechamber." Serena told her after thinking about it.

"That should do it." Mina said as she walked to the door. Serena followed and as they were walking down the staircase to the servant's wing, she asked,

"Mina, do you have any idea why mother decided to have a ball tonight?"

"I don't have any idea Sere." Mina told her.

'_Do you really have no idea what today is princess? Andrew would be very disappointed in you._' She thought to herself.

They then started to run through the wing and up the stairs to the door of the anti-chamber. When they walked in they noted the looks on the rest of the planetary princesses. The princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Neptune all had looks of shock on them, the princess of Uranus had a smug look to hers, and the princesses of Saturn and Pluto had all knowing looks to theirs.

"Well Amy, Raye, Lita, Michelle I believe that you owe me ten coins each." Amara the princess of Uranus and also the scouts of the winds said. Amy the scout learning and also the princess of mercury pulled her mini-data computer from her sub-space pocket and started to try and figure out where her logic went wrong. Mina noticed this and said,

"Amy we do not have time for that." she looked to the servant that was to announce all the arrivals and said,

"Will you please tell the queen and the guests that we are here?" The servant bowed and walked to the double doors that led into the throne room and announced to the ballroom,

"Their royal highnesses the Princess of Mercury, the Princess of Mars, the Princess of Venus, the Princess of Jupiter, the Princess of Uranus, the Princess of Neptune, the Princess of Saturn, the Princess of Pluto, and her Imperial Highness Princess Serena of the Moon."

The princesses walked down the stairs in pairs. Mercury and Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune, and Saturn and Pluto.

Serena followed them by herself, thinking of the two people that she wanted to see, and the only ones that would escort her to the balls.

Everyone in the room saw the frown on their princess's face and knew why it was. She had, had the same look at every ball since her twin brother had gone to the sun kingdom to manage it since their father had died, and since the prince of Earth had gone back to his planet to crush a rebellion.

Queen Serenity stood as she saw her daughter and her court come towards the throne. She noticed that her daughter was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't notices the corner of presents. After her daughter had taken her place next to her, she called out to the rest of the ballroom,

"Honored Royals from the other kingdoms of the alliance, and guests from our own moon kingdom, we are gathered here today to celebrate the 18th Birthday of Princess Serena. So mingle and enjoy the ball. In a little while Serena will open her gifts." With that Queen Serenity sat down in the throne. Serena stood at her mother's side as she watched the families of her court come and collect their daughters so that they could visit for the night. She also watched Amara and Michelle dance to a waltz.

"Kitten," Queen Serenity said to her, "Why don't you go dance and enjoy yourself?"

"Mother, you know as well as I do that there are only two men that I will dance with, and neither one of them is here right now." She replied.

Queen Serenity smiled as she stood once more. The music stopped and she said,

"It is time for presents."

Serena got studying materials from the kingdom of Mercury, A glass figurine of herself and her twin brother from the people of Mars, from the people of Venus she received hair care products and makeup in her favorite shades, from Jupiter she got her favorite desserts, from Uranus she received a wonderfully made sword and the equipment to care for it., from Neptune she received a new piano and violin, from Saturn she received a new saddle for her horse, and from Pluto received dresses that were designed by Trista the princess of Pluto. The only thing that she couldn't figure out was the fact that there was nothing from her mother.

"Don't worry kitten, my gifts will be here shortly." Queen Serenity told her as the music started playing. About 15 minutes later the double doors opened and the servant announced the arrival of more guests.

"The Prince of Earth and his generals, and his Imperial Highness Prince Andrew of the Sun and Moon kingdoms." With that seven men entered. The princesses all ran to the Throne and stood in front of Serena in case it was a trick of the nega-verse. The young men stood in front of the throne and bowed. Queen Serenity stood and looked at them carefully. She then walked forward and embraced the young man at the front that looked so much like the princess; the only difference was the length of his hair.

"You are late son." She reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry mother, I didn't know what to get the birthday girl." He said looking at the wall of princesses that was blocking him from his twin.

He watched with amusement at the sight of his sister pushing through small space between Princess Jupiter, and Princess Uranus. She finally got through and stood in front of her twin brother, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's generals. All seven of them bowed to her.

"Andrew?" She asked not believing that he was here since when she would ask every year if he was allowed to come to her birthdays and since the answer was always the same, she finally gave up. He hugged her gently as he said,

"It's me sis. I'm finally home."

"But how? Mother always told me that you couldn't leave in case of an attack."

"Well there was no sign of trouble, so mother sent me a message inviting me back for our 18th birthday as a surprise for you." As he said that he was tapped on the shoulder by the man everyone thought was the prince of Earth,

"You know that you can't hog her to yourself." Andrew let go of his sister so that she could greet her boyfriend. She gave him a hug as she asked,

"How are you here? I thought you had to take care of a rebellion." The Inner scouts convinced that it wasn't a trick ran to their own loves and hugged them closely. Serena smiled when she saw Mina run into the arms of her brother.

"Why don't you go down to the gardens?" Queen Serenity told them kindly, I am sure that you all have some catching up to do." They each bowed to the queen and walked outside. When they reached the garden Raye and Chad headed toward the Martian part of the garden, Amy and Greg headed to the Mercuian part, Mina and Andrew toward the Venusians, Lita and Ken headed to Jupiter's part of the garden. Serena and Darien were walking in the rose garden when they heard the screams.

"Good it sounds like the generals were successful." Darien said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked him, as she backed away.

"I mean we are the attacking force of the Nega-forces army. We are going to destroy the silver millennium. It was quiet easy you know. If we had known that it would be this easy we would have done it a long-time ago." He told her drawing his sword.

"You aren't my prince. Where is he, and where is my brother?" She asked backing up and summoning the sword that she had been given from her subspace pocket.

"We have killed them. It was quite easy to make you all believe that we were them. A quick and easy spell." He told her as he charged at her. She blocked it, as she spun away, they kept blocking and attacking each other for a while when a burst of golden energy hit Darien in the chest. They looked around and saw Andrew collapse to the ground and Serena ran to his side.

"Drew can you hear me?" She asked as she stroked his hair. Andrew grasped his sister's hand as he told her,

"Sis you have to listen to me. We expected the attack and sent the real prince of Earth to his sister, on their mother's planet. Along with the knights of Saturn and Pluto. The real Chad, Ken, Greg, and I each came here to try and help. I managed to beat the clone that Beryl made of me but I was too late to save Mina. I came here hoping that I wasn't too late to save you." He started to cough, each one blood came spraying out, "I love you and I hope that you live that normal life you always wanted." he told her when it was over. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek but the hand dropped as he died.

"So there is the brat of Serenity. Still alive are you? I am going to have to fix that!" An evil voice called out to her. Serena stood and faced the speaker. She saw a woman dressed in purple and with wild red hair.

"Who are you that attack the moon kingdom?" She asked.

"I am Queen Beryl, leader of the nega-verse. Not that you will be around much longer for it to matter." With that she released a flood of energy that killed the princess instantly. Queen Serenity had ran outside to fight when she saw that Beryl had killed her daughter. With the last of her power she locked the nega-verse away with the silver crystal and sent her daughter and her court to the future. She also sent the prince and princess of Earth, and the knights that were with them to the future. She then sent her advisors to the future and then proceeded to die.

**End Dream**

Serena awoke with all of her true memories of the past. She ran outside to where all of the scouts both present and future along with the knights, waited with Darien knocked out and bound by Venus's chains. Everyone turned around when they saw her.

"Sere, are you ok?" Lita asked her friend. She nodded her head and looked at Rini, and Andrew who were talking quietly together. She smiled at the sight and looked at Amara.

"How bad do you want to kick his butt?" She asked.

"Very badly but I can't since he is your prince." She replied. Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad all looked shocked by the news.

"How is that possible? He wasn't even on the moon when it was attacked." Greg asked. It was Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amara, and Michelle's turn to look shocked.

"It is simple. This is the man that tricked us into believing that he was my prince. Though my mother did send them to the future as well, she kept him, his sister, and the knights that were with him on the planet that they were on at the time." Serena said softly, "When I was in the healing sleep, I remembered everything. Including the fact that I have a twin brother, whom I was separated from in this time. Though it is nice that he still thinks of me as a sister. I also remember who the true prince is and after we take care of Darien, I am going to him."

Andrew walked up to her and said, "So you remember after so long? I thought that you never would remember me sis." With that he gave her a hug. Helios looked at them and said,

"I had something to do with her remembering. I was given orders when I took up my post that when the fake prince was brought in that when the silver princess lay in a healing sleep that I was to return the true forgotten memories." Serena looked over at him and said,

"Well, I thank you. I am glad that I have my memories back. I am also glad that my future daughter has someone other than us that keeps her safe." Then the happy time ended because Darien started to awaken.

(Well that is it for now. What do you think? Let me know and I hope that you aren't too confused. Well till next time, JA Ne!)


	4. Chapter 4

By: little princess of mercury

Sailor Moon

The truth about the prince of Earth Chapter 4- More surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or the appearance of the home of the Gods. I only own the plot and I hope that you all understand that fact.

Andrew watched his onetime twin sister closely as she told the scouts the story. He knew that she wouldn't want to kill Darien but understood that she may have to if his future niece's story was to be believed which he knew it was. He looked startled when he saw that she had started to walk towards Darien.

"Sere' what in Mother's name are you doing? You shouldn't be that close to a nega-verse minion." He told her. Rini ran after her future mother.

"Serena let me help. You won't be able to do it be yourself and get to him. Also it also affects me and the future." She told her. Serena looked at Rini and nodded her consent. Serena held up her brooch and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Rini held up a transformation pen that no one had ever seen before.

"Rini what is that?" Mina asked before looking at Amy and Para who both had their mini-data computers out and scanning the object in question. Rini giggled.

"It isn't in your databases girls. It is a one of a kind." She said holding it high in the air, "Moon Star Power!" She became a scout that was a cross between the starlight uniform and the regular uniform. It had the leather top that was part of the starlight uniform but it was white like the top of the regular uniform but the pink skirt of the regular along with the gloves and boots.

She also had her hair in a long pink ponytail. Instead of a tiara she had a white leather headband with the Earth and moon symbols on it. When she saw the looks that the scouts and the knights were giving her she simply laughed.

"Rini, what scout in the goddess Selene's name are you?" Raye asked as soon as she could speak.

"Sailor Star Moon at your service." Eternal Sailor moon looked at her while she summoned the Imperial Silver Crystal. Sailor Star Moon got the hint and summoned her own crystal. Saturn and the others gasped when they saw the crystal Star Moon held. Half of the crystal was gold, while the other half was silver.

"Imperial Crystal, I ask you to help me protect my family, by banishing Darien to the negaverse for all Eternity!" Eternal Sailor Moon and Star Moon prayed. Darien fought his bonds, and as he started to disappear, he shouted,

"I'll be back and when I return, I'll make you both beg for mercy." With that he disappeared. Eternal Sailor Moon and Star Moon collapsed from the power drain, but not unconscious or worse off. The others let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Selene for small miracles." Lita said to the group. Vesta walked over to her princess and knelt.

"Rini are you ok?" She asked, as Para, Juno, and Cele ran over.

"I'm fine girls." She told them with a smile, as she stood on shaky legs as she dropped the transformation and walked over to Serena who hadn't been able to hold the transformation.

"Serena, are you ok?"

"I am fine Rini. Are you?" At her nod she continued, "I am afraid that I simply don't have the energy to either teleport there or send them the signal to have them prepare for our arrival."

"Don't worry Sere', you weren't the only one that the signal was taught to. Momma told me that, Uncle Andrew was taught it as well."

Andrew walked over.

"Sis, I will send the signal. I want you to sleep till the moon rises tonight." He picked her up as he spoke, "Raye can she sleep in your room? Lita would you mind preparing some food for everyone?" At their nods he carried Serena into Raye's room and placed her on the bed. When he came out he spoke with Amara and Michelle quickly before heading to a cherry tree where he saw Rini sitting and looking at the scars on her hands and arms. She looked up at him when she heard him approach.

"What is wrong Rini? You seem very upset." He asked sitting down next to her.

"It is the fact that I still have these wounds and scars. Pluto always said that when we fixed the timeline that they would disappear."

"So you are worried that something is going to go wrong between now and your time?"

"Yeah. Most of the time the only people at the palace who knew what was going on other then Darien that knew what was happening was me, mommy, and Pluto. You, the knights and the scout stayed in your own kingdoms for the most part. You only times you came to the palace was when Darien wanted to show a good face to the people. I know mommy hates it when you aren't there, but she doesn't say anything in case of making Darien even angrier with her. Here lately you and Aunt Mina only come to the palace to visit Cele over there."

She told him holding the Luna ball close. Meanwhile her scouts were being questioned about where they were from in the future, why they were the ones protecting Rini instead of scouts of the planets, and who their true identities were. Vesta looked over at Rini and mumbled,

"Where are Hannah, Mary, and Amber when you need them?" Trista laughed at the question.

"What can't handle a few questions, girls?"

"You know I think I liked you better before Neo-queen Serenity released you from the time gates." Juno muttered.

"Yeah I think I like the hints better then you teasing us." Para said solemnly.

"Where is the fun in that?" Amara asked as she and a group of others joined them. Rini looked up at the sound of the voices.

"Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Hannah, Mary, Amber! Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, where did you disappear to? Hannah, Mary, Amber, I thought that you were staying in the future." Trista stepped forward.

"Yes where did you go girls?" Andrew who had been sitting on the sidelines spoke up,

"I sent them to get some things." He led Para, Juno, Vesta, and Cele to the cherry tree. He told them to wait there and that they would talk soon.

He walked back to the group and said,

"You will give those girls a break. They don't know how to act around you all. They are just teenagers with their future in your and their hands."

Rini, Hannah, Mary, and Amber walked over to the tree and sat with their comrades. As they watched Andrew talk to the scouts and knights of the present, Cele asked,

"Andrew knows about me doesn't he?" Rini nodded.

(SO there is that and the more updates I get the faster the next chapter will come out and I already have the chapter written and waiting to be typed. So JA Ne!)


	5. Chapter 5

By: little princess of mercury

The Truth about the King of Earth

Chapter 5

(Hey everyone I am back and kicking. I was told that I had to give one of my stories and update so that you all would know that I was still alive. Gomen for the wait but I had some trouble figuring out where I wanted to go with this. Anyway I in no way shape or form own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.)

Rini pulled out a small locket from under her shirt. She opened the locker and a melody started to play. The scouts looked over at her in confusion when they heard the melody.

"Rini, where did you get that locket?" Raye asked quickly. Everyone in the clearing looked over to hear her answer.

"Mama said that papa gave it to me when I was born. She told me that papa wrote it with two of the planetary guards for my aunt." She said looking at the locket fondly.

"He even inscribed it for me. It says 'to my new star' she closed the locket and tucked it back under her shirt. Andrew looked at her proudly. He knelt down next to her and hugged her close.

"I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to your mom and dad." He told her. He then stood up and gestured to Helios to take over comforting her. He then walked over to the scouts and said,

"Alright, you now know the truth. Saiya is the rightful and true prince of Earth and my sister's fiancé. I knew before but I couldn't say anything because it would have screwed up the time line or so I thought. Amara I know you have issues with him, but he makes my sister happy. That is something that she deserves, I am worried by the fact that Rini's scars have not gone away like they should have, but as Pluto knows only time will tell as to why that is. Luna, I need access to the temple. Any chance of that happening?" He said looking at the lunar cat. She thought for a moment before she said,

"That depends on which of the lunar temples you want. If you want the one that was located in the sun kingdom then no. If it is the one on the moon then yes it would be possible."

"Good, then I shall return as soon as possible. I need to help speed Serena's recovery." With that he teleported to the moon temple.

Once landing on the moon, he looked around at the place that he had once called home. Summoning the solar crystal, he used it to find where the center of the temple used to be. He walked over to the spot and placed his hand on the crystal pillar.

"Queen Selenity, King Apollo, your son, Prince Andrew summons you to your daughter's aid." He stepped back, knelt, and shielded his eyes from the bright lights that came with the appearance of his one-time parents.

"Rise Andrew. It is good to see you again my son. It has been too long." Apollo said gently. Selenity looked around with sad eyes.

"How long?" she asked simply.

"A millennium." Andrew replied, "But that isn't important right now."

"Then what is son?" Apollo said slightly surprised.

"Serenity needs your help, mother." Andrew said softly.

"What has happened my moonbeam?" She asked.

"I didn't tell any of the girls this, but the negaverse is somehow using her energy to reopen the portal."

"What can I do to help her?"

"Use the crystal prayer pillar to heal her, please mom. The energy drain is killing her. I can't watch her die again." Andrew pleaded.

"Travis my son, stop. I will help her. Does Prince Saiya know what is going on?" She asked.

Andrew shook his head. He thought back to the day, that he watched Saiya leave Serena. Selenity started to pray softly. A soft glow surrounded the long time gone queen of the moon.

"No in fact his memories of her and the silver millennium have been blocked. He doesn't remember being the prince of Earth, much less, being Serenity's fiancé." Andrew told his father.

"How is that possible?" Apollo asked quietly.

"I don't know father, but I will find out tonight. We are going to the planet that his mother came from, since that is where he, and the knights of Pluto and Saturn are."

"Good."

"It is done. I have stopped the energy drain and given her enough energy to get to Kinmoko." Selenity said gently.

"Thanks Mother. I promise that when this is all over Serenity and I will be up here to visit you longer." With that he teleported back to the temple.

(Well guys sorry that it is so short but I don't have a lot of time to write because I have started college and it is a beast. Well you all know the drill, review and tell me what you think.)


	6. Chapter 6

By: Little Princess of Mercury

The Truth about the King of Earth

Chapter 6- truths and ass kicking

(Hey everyone Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this story but I have had writers block and I have been SOOO busy with college. I am trying to finish all current projects before the end of October. If this isn't possible I will put them on Hiatus and write up the chapters so that when I get to a computer with internet and word I can get them up as quick as possible.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the sailor scouts, knights or any character from season 5. I do own the next generation of outers and the names of the princesses of the future. That is it other than the plotline. SO DON'T SUE ME. YOU WON'T GET MUCH.

Andrew watched the next generation of scouts carefully. He knew that for the most part they were scared and wary of both him and the present scouts.

"My Prince?" Trista asked politely.

"What is it Trista?" He said with a smile.

"The scouts of this time have returned your highness." She informed him quietly.

"Thank you Trista." He told her. She walked away to talk with the outers. He reached out with his transformation dagger and willed himself into his past self. He summoned Serenity's crystal to him and said,

"Silver Crystal of the moon, we need to seek Sanctuary with the Serenity's Soul Mate and his sister. Please let them know of our need."

The silver crystal shot a beam of light to the sky and dimmed. He then sent the crystal back to Serenity. He then faded back into just plain Andrew.

"Andrew?" He heard Mina ask softly.

"What is it Mina?" He said turning to her. He noticed that she was standing a few feet away and gestured for her to come closer. She did so and said,

"What are those children to all of us? I know that they are important but I don't understand why they are. I feel as if I should know and it frustrates me that I don't."

"I don't think that I am allowed to tell you Mina. Believe me that if I could tell you I would." He told her with a hug.

"It is alright my Prince. They have the right to know just who these young ladies are." Trista said with a small grin as she approached, "Scouts form ranks."

The future scouts heard the call from their teacher and quickly formed their ranks. The Asteroid scouts and Rini in the front line and the others in the back. They stood at the ready waiting for their orders.

"Ladies you did not introduce yourselves. What would her Majesty say to your manners? Or for that matter, what would Lady Mercury say?" Pluto said with a smirk. "Let us start with the introductions. Rini you are exempt from this."

"Yes, I am quite curious as to the identities of those who protect my future daughter." Serenity said approaching. The present scouts surrounded her on each side. Serenity shook her head and said,

"Sailor Para can start."

Para stepped forward and said,

"I am Sailor Para also known as Princess Amanda." She stepped back and Vesta stepped forward.

"I am Sailor Vesta also known as Princess Rachel." Juno stepped up.

"I am called Sailor Juno but when not in uniform I am known as Princess Leah." Cele took Juno's place and said,

"I am Sailor Cele leader of the Asteroid scouts and also known as Princess Morgan."

Serena smiled at them and gestured for them to sit. The other girls stepped up.

"I am Amber, Princess of Uranus and Neptune and also known as Sailor Star Uranus." The first girl said with a grin. She looked like a mini Amara. The girl next to her stepped up gracefully.

"I am Mary, also a princess of Uranus and Neptune and I am known as Sailor Star Neptune." The last of the girls, also the youngest stepped forward shyly. She looked over at Rini and when she got a smile she said softly,

"I am Hannah princess of Saturn, also known as Sailor Star Saturn. And leader of the outer scouts." She stepped back into line and smiled when she saw Rini's approving smile.

"Well ladies on behalf of those of us from this time you are welcome and you are free to join us on Kinmoko. I am sure that my friend won't turn you away. Hannah could you come here please?" Serena asked the young girl. Hannah walked over and Serena led her to a seat among the Sakura trees.

"Hannah you are certainly the youngest person here. I would say that you have been a scout a year maybe. Do you have anything that you would like to know?" She asked kindly. Hannah looked at her in shock.

"No majesty. You have shown me more kindness then anyone I know with the exception of her highness." She said, "My mother has told me since I was young what you did for her in this time and that the debt owed to you is greater than most could imagine." She said looking at my feet.

"Please no titles. Here I am just Serena. And your mother owes me nothing. I did it because she became the friend of Rini. Also you and your mother are the most misunderstood scouts. You need not be afraid that anyone will judge you. If it helps talk to the woman that will one day be your mother. She would know better than anyone." She told the child with a smile.

"You never change which makes me happy." The young teen told her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked softly.

"That is what you have been telling me my entire life. I have spent a good time in Crystal Tokyo seeing as you are going to be my godmother in the future. I grew up with Rini and I have been told that my power is not to be feared but cherished." She responded.

"That is true the healing power we hold makes up for our power to destroy planets." Hotaru said walking up. "Forgive me for intruding Serena but Small Lady told me what you were talking about and thought that I should talk to Hannah."

Serena smiled and said,

"That is fine Hotaru. I am glad. Please don't feel rushed we have plenty of time till moon rise. In the meantime I need to yell at my brother. He did not have the right to do what he did." Hotaru laughed and said,

"He meant will Serena." Serena smiled and stood. She walked off in search of Andrew. She saw Mina first. She walked over to her and asked,

"Mina where is my brother?"

"Your brother is hiding behind Amara hoping that you don't find him." She replied laughing. The rest of the inners joined in and sat back to watch the show.

"Amara?" Serena said turning to her scout of Wind.

"Yes Serena?" Amara replied with a grin.

"You might want to get out of the way. I need to kick my brother's ass for his actions."

"Of course Highness." Amara said and walked over to Michelle and sat down.

"Amara 100 yen says that Andrew wins." Lita called over to her.

"I'll take that bet." Amara said with a smile. She knew that Serena would win since she had been teaching the girl how to fight without weapons.

Serena attacked Andrew first. She ran up to him and leaped over his head and then turned around with a kick to his back. Andrew went flying and landed about ten feet away.

"How dare you get mother involved in this." She asked as he stood.

"You needed help that I couldn't give you, Rena." He said and ran at her and tried to sweep her off of her feet. She jumped and grabbed his leg and flipped him over her hip. This time he flew in front of Amara. She looked down at him and said,

"You should know better than to do, something like that by now. You should have remembered that the last time you did that she kicked your ass then to." Michelle hit Amara's arm and said,

"Stay out of it, dear."

Amara sat back and said,

"I was just pointing out the facts." She sent a smirk in Lita's direction since the scout of thunder was starting to realize that she was going to lose the bet. Mina noticed the look and shook her head at the antics of her fellow scouts.

"Do you yield Drew?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yes I yield to you sister but please remember that you should act like the lady that you once were." Andrew said with a groan. Serena smiled and went to help her brother up. The asteroid scouts weren't sure what to make of this since they knew that her highness never acted like this in the future. Rini laughed at their faces of shock.

"There is a lot to momma that you girls don't know. Momma won't stand for others trying to do what they think is best for her. I think the only time I have ever seen momma like that was before Lily left." Rini told them softly. "Even then I think she didn't do it willingly." She thought that she had been very quiet but when the question came she winced.

"Rini, who is Lily?" Serena asked her future daughter staring at her.

"No one Serena." Rini told her.

"Rini it is alright. In fact Lily will be here soon along with Tanya." Trista told her future princess.

"Ok Trista." She looked down at the ground and said quickly,

"Lilyisyourotherdaughter." Serena said,

"Rini I couldn't understand you. Say it again slower this time though."

"Lily is your other daughter." Rini said. She looked up to gauge her reaction.

"I thought she might be. I always wanted more than one child. No offence Rini." Serena told her with a smile.

"I am not offended momma. You don't show favoritism to ether of us and try to spend equal amounts of time with each of us." Rini told her.

(So there you have it. The 6th chapter of the truth about the king of Earth. I am sorry that it has been so long and I will try and get another chapter out within the week. Remember to review. Till then JA Ne.)


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth about the King of Earth Chapter 7

By: Little Princess of mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the plot and any character un-owned by Sailor Moon so DON'T SUE!

(So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written but there has been a lot going on in my life but I found time to write and so I did. By the way if you have read my story before and have put it on alert, go back and reread it because I went back and re-wrote the chapters but not too majorly. Well enjoy!)

Serena watched worried as to how the parents of her scouts would handle them being gone. She looked around the garden watching for signs of backing out. Amy was busy on her computer lost in her own little world. Raye was talking to Lita about something. Mina was flirting with Andrew. She smiled at the sight. Hotaru was walking with Hannah softly speaking so that they could not be over heard. Amara and Michelle were sitting under a tree watching the girls from the future. Serena smiled at the memory of what the future princesses of Uranus and Neptune had said. It meant that her plans for them succeed. Trista was talking to the Amazon scouts about something or other. The outer future scouts were sitting with looks of impatience. The rest of the knights were looking at their soul mates longing to hold them by the expressions on their faces. Rini and Helios were sitting on a bench talking about something. She smiled at the sight glad that in time did not dim their love for each other.

Suddenly Trista broke off her conversation with the Amazon scouts and walked to the middle of the clearing. She looked up at the sky and a time portal opened. Out of the portal dropped two teenage girls. One was in a uniform similar to Rini's the difference being this girl's was black where Rini's was pink with black hair in a bun. The other girl was dressed in a brown dress with a white lily and gold crescent moon pattern to it. Her hair was black with white streaks' to it. It was in the royal moon hair style. They landed gracefully in front of Trista. The girl in the scout uniform gave Trista a hug which was returned. The girl stepped back and Trista walked over to Serena with the girl in the dress.

"Your Highness." Trista said with a bow. "I would like to introduce you to her royal highness Princess Lily Starlight Kou of Crystal Tokyo." Lily stepped forward and curtsied.

"It is wonderful to be here…" Lily said. By this time Rini had bounced forward. She gave lily a hug and said,

"Lily I've missed you sooo much how have you been. I mean I got your letters through the years but I always thought that you sounded sad in them." Lily laughed and said,

"I am fine Rini. I'm just glad that I could leave Kinmoku for a while. Even if I have to go back there when I return to the future." Serena could tell that Lily was starting to get uncomfortable and decided to interrupt.

"Rini I know you are excited to see your sister but I must speak with her alone for a few minutes. Ok?"

Rini nodded and let go of Lily. She walked over to where the other future scouts were and started talking with them.

Serena motioned for Lily to follow her away from the group. She sat on a bench among the sakura trees. Lily sat next to her.

"Lily you can call me Serena or mom. Whatever you are most comfortable with. I know that there is a lot going on but I promise to try and spend as much time with you as I can. Ok? And if there is anything that you would like to talk to me about you can."

Lily nodded and said,

"Well you know that my name is Lily mama. I'm 13 years old. My birthday is July 1. I was sent to live with Aunt Kakayuu when I was 5 years old. I have not seen Rini or you since. I get letters and presents from you frequently but it doesn't make up for missing you every day. Aunt Kakayuu has taught me how to be a lady and what it means to be a princess but she was unable to teach me how to be a scout because she didn't have my transformation item."

Serena started to tear up and pulled Lily into a hug.

"I promise you that I am going to fix this and we will be a proper family in the future." She told the teen. Rini had walked back up.

"Can I join the hug?" She asked. Serena and Lily opened their arms and the family hugged for the first time in a long time.

"Know what would make this better mama?" Lily asked softly.

"What's that baby?"

"If papa was here too."

"Well we are going to Kinmoku to your Aunt Kakayuu and where your papa and the knights of Saturn and Pluto are." Serena told her softly. "Now it's time we rejoined the others don't you think?"

The teens nodded and left their future mother's embrace. They started to walk towards the group when they noticed that everyone was standing in a circle with looks of confusion on their faces. Serena and the girls walked up and said,

"What's going on?"

Amara turned around and said,

"We have a problem."

"Well what is it?" Serena asked. Amara shifted and let them see in the circle. In the middle were Raye's grandfather Robert Hino and Amy's mother Alice Mizuno.

"Mr. Hino, Ms. Mizuno what can we do for you?" Serena asked politely.

"Ah Serenity I wondered when you would finally gain your memories." Mr. Hino said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hino but I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"Serenity didn't I teach you that lying is unbecoming for a princess." Ms. Mizuno asked.

Serena was confused and it showed on her face.

"Maybe this would help." Mr. Mizuno said. He closed his eyes and a pillar of fire surrounded him. Following his lead Ms. Mizuno closed her eyes as a pillar of ice surrounded her. Raye and Amy gave screams of disbelief. After a few seconds the pillars disappeared and where Raye's grandfather stood was the long ago king of mars. And where Amy's mother had been was the long ago queen of Mercury.

"How is this possible?" Raye asked in awe.

"Queen Selenity had known that you all would need people in this life to help you. So she sent us to assist and guide you." Queen Mercury told them.

"Raye, you needed to know how to use the sacred fire. I could teach you that since only a royal of Mars has the knowledge. Amy you needed to be guided on the path of knowledge so that when it came time to advise the princess in battle and in life you would be able to do so. It has always been the duty of Mercury's scout to be the stagiest." King Mars told them.

"We have watched over you all over the years. We knew when to step in and when to leave you girls alone. Have you ever wonder why your parents have never questioned your sleepovers or study sessions? When it was known that there had been no school or that they were always supposedly somewhere else?" Queen Mercury also mentioned.

"I suspected someone was helping us but I always thought that it was Luna or Trista." Serena told them.

The group backed up and most left to do other things. The ones who stayed were Raye, Amy, Luna, Artemis, Serena, Andrew, and the two royals. They sat and then King Mars said,

"My first question to you is where are you going and why?"

"I am getting my sister to safety. And that is on Kimoko. From there it is up to her." Andrew told him.

"Alright, my question is why?" Queen Mercury asked softly.

"Mama, it turns out that the man who has been posing as the prince was a fake. The real prince is on Kimoko without his memories. The knights of Saturn and Pluto are there to. Plus it is the most logical place to go since the planet was part of the alliance." Amy told her mother.

"Who is to say that they even remember the alliance?" Her mother countered.

"The true prince, his sister, and the knights have been on the planet, your majesty. I think that it is ok to say that at least the princess remembers the alliance. Heck the prince is already in love with the princess now, and he doesn't even have his memories of the past. Serenity needs to leave the planet and if that is not alright with you then too bad. We swore an oath in the past to keep her safe and we will do whatever it takes to keep that oath." Raye told her with venom in her voice.

"Princess Mars, how dare you speak to me in like that?" Queen Mercury said. King Mars said nothing waiting to see what would happen.

"Mother you know that I would never argue with you but right now, I agree with Raye. You were not there when Princess Kakayuu and the others left the planet. I saw the plea in her eyes for someone to remember her. I may not have my memories but Prince Andrew and Princess Serenity do, and I am going to follow them where ever they choose to go." Amy said standing, "And you know that you would hear the same from any of the other scouts."

"Your Majesty, I beg you to listen to them. They have done well protecting the princess and I think that they are right in this decision." Luna told the queen with a bow.

"Silence cat, you may have been Queen Selenity's advisor but that was a long time ago and besides you are a coward because you and Artemis hide behind cat forms and run whenever it gets too dangerous. You don't even make good advisors because of how many times you have let not only the princess die but the others as well."

"That is enough Queen Mercury." Serena said standing up, "I will not have you insulting my advisors like this. Luna and Artemis are the best advisors. They only hide when I tell them to. They have never let me die or the other girls we have only ever died when we were not careful enough or the enemy was too strong. The girls die protecting me because I am not a strong enough scout. And even then they are always with me lending me power. I don't think I could have avenged the death of my people without their help. Or are you forgetting that if it wasn't for us Beryl would be alive and ruling the universe. Or the fact that if it was not for us the planet would be dead from being poisoned by outside forces or the fact that the only reason that I was able to defeat the enemy of the Cosmos, the evil Chaos. They have always believed in me even I didn't. So don't you ever say a word against any of them."

As Serena was speaking, her voice became more regal and transformed into Princess Serenity. The others noticed this and walked over or stood. Queen Mercury took a step back in awe. The group had begun to bow. Serena looked at them in confusion.

"Guys please stand up I don't know why you are bowing to me but it is weird." She told them. The group remained bowing except for King Mars who started to clap. Everyone looked over at him strangely.

"Very good Princess you have come into your own at last. You have completely become the princess that you were in the past. You have unlocked your true form and I am sorry to say but from here on out you are no longer Serena Tuskino but are now Princess Serenity." He told her gently.

"But how? I mean I knew that one day I would become Serenity but I don't understand." She said.

"You could only finish the transformation into your past self when you accepted all of who you are. Ever since you found out you were the princess you have always been in slight denial." He explained, "You have finally accepted your heritage in full, and it triggered your transformation."

She sat on the bench in awe. Rini and Lily looked at each other and stood and walked over to their future mother and gave her a hug. Andrew noticed how late it was and said,

"It's time to go. Your majesties are welcome to join us, but we must leave now. Serenity is going to need medical attention as soon as we get there."

Queen Mercury closed her eyes and a moment later was Alice Mizuno once more.

"I will stay behind. Someone has to keep an eye on things here while you all are gone and make sure that the families don't remember you." She told them.

King Mars said,

"I will go with you so that I can continue to teach my granddaughter for there is still much for her to learn."

Serenity smiled and said,

"I understand both of your decisions. Queen Mercury please stay safe and send a message if anything goes wrong. King Mars you will be of great help on Kinmoko. Well let us go."

The group stood in two circles the Future scouts in the inner circle and the rest in the outer one. Ms Mizuno stood off to the side with a small smile.

"Sailor Teleport!"

(Well that's it for this chapter sorry that it took so long to get it out but I have been very busy and for those of you who read all of my work I am currently going back and revising all of my stories and look for new chapters for everything soon. Well you know the drill push the little purple button and tell me what you think. Ja ne.)


	8. Chapter 8

The truth about the king of Earth chapter 8

Little princess of mercury

Arthur's note: Ok so this chapter is the same day but on Kinmoko. I'm setting up for chapter 9 when they all meet. I hope you enjoy and please ask in replies if you have questions. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything seeing as this is nothing but FANFICTION.

Princess Kakayuu walked down to the audience chamber ready to hear the reports for the month and to handle any troubles on the planet. She thought back on the time that she had spent on Earth. How different it was from the time of the silver millennium though it was nice to see that Serenity didn't change at all. She had been afraid that she wouldn't be willing to help them if she didn't remember the past. She smiled at the fact that Seiya still fell head over heels in love with her. She frowned though at the thought of the person impersonating her brother. By the time she reached the audience she was deep in thought as to fix the mess the galaxy was in, for if she was right if Serenity didn't gain her memories soon the galaxy was in serious danger.

"Princess?" Yaten asked as she walked up.

"What is it healer?" She replied.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?" She said turning toward him.

"I ask because you almost walked right past the audience chamber."

"I was lost in thought. Sorry, did I keep them waiting?" She asked softly.

"No princess. The dignitary for the towns on the western frontier is not here yet."

"If you ask me I think that this is a waste of time. Ever since Sailor Moon beat Chaos everything has been peaceful and there have been no trouble. Even those who seemed to not have been on the planet before have been kind and open with us. Though I'm not sure I buy the whole reincarnation thing they seem to be giving." A lord of the court said walking up.

"Lord Marius, I have personally vouched for them are you saying that my word is not good enough for you?" She said, "You are willing to believe that I am reincarnated but not other members of the alliance?"

"Your highness, you are special you bore proof of your claim. They do not. How are we to know that they are not from the negaverse? It seems to me to be very farfetched."

"You may voice your opinions in front of the court in the audience chamber if you wish Lord Marius, for the princess doesn't have time to listen to these accusations in private any longer for the last of the dignitaries has arrived. And their majesties have a right to hear these accusations." Yaten said interrupting.

Kakayuu smiled at him and walked into the audience chamber with the others behind her. She walked gracefully to her throne at the other end of the hall and sat. She waved her hand signaling to Taiki to begin.

"Lord Marius is first to present an issue your highness." He told her.

"Of course he is." She muttered. She smiled and said out loud,

"you may begin to present your case."

"Members of the court I come before you to present the issue of sanctuary to the supposed members of the silver Alliance, the love queen of Venus Monica, the storm king of Jupiter Luke, and the death and life king of Saturn Henry." Lord Marius stated looking at where the royals in question stood behind the throne.

"What?" Queen Monica said in disbelief. Kings Luke and Henry looked ready to attack.

"Peace your majesties." Princess Kakayuu said, "Let him speak and then you may speak."

"Lords and Ladies of the court these supposed Royals appeared out of nowhere when Sailor Moon restored our planet. They were allowed to stay here with no questions asked. Now I don't know about you but that bothers me greatly because we have lost more to the negaverse then any in the silver Alliance. We lost the planet Earth and our prince and his guards. I say we should no longer offer them sanctuary on our planet." He finish with a smirk.

"Now your majesties you may speak." Princess Kakayuu told them. Queen Monica stepped forward where she could be seen by all.

"Members of Princess Kakayuu's court, sure you know what it's like to lose your home to someone, but do you know what it's like to have failed your queen and princess or to have lost a child and know that you will most likely never see them again?" She stated and had to stop from her tears. King Luke stepped forward and continued,

"We not only know the pain of failure and lose but we also know what it's like to have to watch as your people are killed for no reason other than the enemy's enjoyment." He stepped back to allow King Henry to speak.

"We don't know why we were reincarnated without our children or why we were reincarnated here. But we know that we are meant to be here and that nothing you can say will change that. There is not a day that goes by that we don't remember our daughters and how we failed them." He stepped back and started to try and comfort Queen Monica. Queen Kakayuu stood and looked at Marius.

"I spoke for them when they were brought before me because I know of what they have lost. Sure we lost our planet when Galaxia attack but unlike the royals behind me we got our planet back. The only way their planet's will be restored is by a miracle. I know of the failure that they speak of and I agree with their pain because I too failed the Moon royals by not being there that day. I don't know the loss of a daughter but I know the loss of my brother and the loss of friends who also were my sisters in arms. My ruling in this matter is that they are welcome here as long as they wish and that is the final word on this matter." She said and sat down. Taiki stepped forward and said,

"Is there any other issues to be brought forth to be heard by her highness?"

After a few minutes of silence he said,

"If there are no other issues to be heard I now pronounce this meeting over"

The room emptied of the court and Yaten and Taiki left as well. Soon there were only the royals and Kakayuu left. They started to walk towards the entrance when they heard yelling outside. Soon two guards carrying a young woman walked in. The royals gasped seeing the moon symbol on her head and the grey hair that was styled in the royal fashion. She wore a grey dress and stopped yelling seeing the group.

"What is going on here?" Queen Kakayuu asked.

The guard on the left said,

"We caught this girl sneaking about the castle."

"Let go of her and leave us." She said. The guards let go and left the room. The young woman dusted off her dress and curtsied low.

"Thank you your highness. I guess her majesty was off a little when she sent me."

"Who are you and where are you from?" Queen Monica asked. The royals held their breath hoping that they had been given a chance to make everything right.

"I am Diana, daughter to Luna and Artemis royal advisors to the queen and king of the 30th century crystal Tokyo of Earth." She said with a frown.

"You are from the future young one?" Princess Kakayuu said gently.

"Yes, I was sent to warn you that Sailor Moon will be coming soon and needs sanctuary."

"Why would you be sent for something like that?"

"You know the reason better than anyone. She is in no state to be sending any sign though her brother might be able to."

"Alright how many should I expect?"

"Well the scouts of course and the generals, plus the scouts and knight from my time and my momma and papa and one of the royals. So that would be 27 people your majesty. Technically 25 because momma and papa will be in cat form and I will go back to cat form soon enough." Diana told her after thinking for a moment. She looked up afraid that the request would be turned down for so many people. Kakayuu smiled at the young lady and said,

"don't worry young one, I have known for some time that something like this would happen one day and while I am surprised at the number it is no problem. Come we will talk further of this in a moment." she said taking Diana's hand. She turned to the royals and said,

"If your majesties will excuse me I have things that I must take care of."

Monica smiled and said,

"this is your planet we are just refugees and we know that you are a very busy royal and we will go find something to do while you are busy."

She walked out of the room and headed towards the library. The kings left toward the training grounds to spar. Kakayuu led Diana out towards her royal office and sat in a armchair. She pulled a cord and soon a female servant appeared in the doorway.

"Ah Suki would you bring a tea tray and snacks please? And please send the chamberlain to me." Kakayuu said. The woman bowed and left the room.

"princess I need you to know their 2 daughters are among the ones coming here. Also it is the martian king that is arriving." Diana told her.

"that helps greatly, Diana. Thank you." Kakayuu said with a smile.

A few moments later a young man in red walked in.

"You sent for me your highness?" He said with a bow.

"Yes I did, Aki. I have more guests arriving soon. I need the sailor suites prepared also the royal moon advisor's suite, the general's suites, the moon suite, and I need 9 of the best guest suites also prepared and I need the mars king's suite prepared. If things change I will let you know." Kakayuu told him.

"It will be done princess." He told her.

"Oh and Aki?"

"Yes princess?"

"I don't want people to know that they are arriving."

"I understand princess. It will be done with the most discretion."

"thank you." With a bow he left the room and Suki walked in. She set the tray down and said,

"Is there anything that you need princess?"

"No we are fine." Kakayuu said and Suki left the room. Kakayuu handed Diana a cup of tea and said,

"Now why don't you tell me what you can." Diana took a sip of tea and started her tale.

"In the history as I know it, her majesty never found out just who the real prince was. That is not to say that she stayed with the fake prince. About a month before she was to marry Darien you all came back to Earth. The prince told her how he felt and unsure of what to do she ran to Darien's apartment she let herself in thinking that the apartment was empty because he was supposed to be at the hospital working. She heard a thump coming from the bedroom and went to look. She saw him in bed with a woman. She screamed and ran out the door.

She went to the shrine were Raye called the others. She told them everything that had happened and then what the prince told her. The others told her to take a chance and she did. She and the prince dated for a year before getting engaged. 6 months later they were married and then the time of the silence came. Earth went into its sleep while the princess watched over it from the moon.

"a thousand years later she awoke the earth from its sleep and she and the prince were named king and queen. A year later Neo princess Serenity was born. And then the war began. Darien had waited till she was at her weakest to attack. They managed to hold them off for a while but soon it looked like that we would lose when the strangest thing happened he withdrew his forces. Small lady was 4 at the time. That day the queen found out she was pregnant again. They were so happy and then 9 months later neo princess Lily was born. Soon after this Galaxia came and told us just why Darien had backed off. It turned out that the princesses were very special. Their star seeds were not just one crystal. They were 2 the silver crystal and the golden crystal broke into 2 pieces and merged with the opposite to form their crystals/ star seeds. He had discovered that attacking while only one child was alive was pointless. It was during this conversation that they finally knew the truth. The royals had a choice stay together and lose it all or separate. The scouts were able to convince them to send lily to you. She grew up under your care but they had only enough time to get her through before the final attack. The scouts were forced to take special measures to keep the king safe. They locked him in quartz. To him the time he spends in there is like he is sleeping. The queen was forced to pretend that the king was dead and marry the imposter. Darien was furious when he learned that they had gotten princess lily away and tortured all to find out where she was. No one spoke and the youma's started their search through out the galaxy and the scouts and their families were kicked off earth except when he allowed them to return.

A few days ago the queen had enough and sent her daughter to the present to help fix the mistakes that led to the horrible future that she and her family have. Sailor moon has her real memories now and they have fought Darien once already. That is what I know."

Kakayuu smiled at the Mao cat and said,

"thank you for telling me this. I don't blame her for anything and I and my people will stand beside her when the time comes. That reminds me." she pulled the cord again. Suki came and was told,

"Suki will you send me the starlights?" Suki nodded and left. Soon they were before her.

"Princess." they said kneeling. Kakayuu stood and said,

"Rise my starlights. I have a mission off planet for you. I need you to track down Sailor galaxy and ask her to come here quickly." They nodded and left the room to prepare. She sat back down and noticed Diana yawn.

"I will have Suki take you to your room young one. You need sleep and I will have a maid assigned to you if you decide to stay human." Suki came back in and led the teen to the lunar advisor suite. She was taken to the smaller bedroom and she fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

(that's it for now push the little purple button and tell me what you think)


	9. Chapter 9

The truth about the king of Earth chapter 9

By little princess of mercury

A/N: So as you are aware if you read my sailor moon and Gundam wing crossover this year has royally sucked for me. I am finally able to take some time for myself and get some writing down. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Also this took me a while to figure out how I wanted to do the reunion.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.)

After Diana left the room Princess Kakayuu rang the bell again and soon her ladies maid Nikkoo appeared.

"Nikkoo I need you to find the kings and queen for me. I need them to meet me in front of the palace as soon as possible. Also can you have some people from the med wing join us out there; there is someone who is going to need our help soon I just am not sure how long it will take to get there."

Nikkoo bowed to her princess and replied,

"Aki passed me on the way and told me some of what was going on Princess I sent the manservants of the kings to get them and the queen's ladies maid to get her. They will meet you outside and would you like me to have the royal tailors on standby as well?"

Kakayuu thought about it for a moment and nodded. She then stood and asked,

"Do you know if the Starlights have left yet?"

Nikkoo replied,

"Yes your highness. They left as soon as they had supplies."

"Good. You may go and do as I asked and then I would like you to find potential manservants and ladies maids." Nikkoo nodded and left the room. Kakayuu followed her out of the room and headed outside where Queen Monica, King Luke and King Henry were waiting. They bowed to her and Queen Monica said,

"Your highness several of the servants sent up a pavilion since you did not know when whatever we are here for was going to happen." Kakayuu smiled and said,

"Thank you for telling me your majesty. Let us sit and I know that you do not like the secrecy but I promise that your patience will be rewarded soon." She then led the way to the pavilion that was standing ready and they all sat. Soon Diana followed by the various healers walked out and headed over to them.

"Your majesty it won't be long now. I can sense it." She told Kakayuu with a smile. She then turned to the other royals and bowed saying,

"It is good to see you again your majesties. I apologize for my behavior earlier but it has been a very long and stressful day. I will feel better when my charges are back in my sight."

Monica smiled and said,

"That is fine young one. Queen Selenity's advisors used to say the same thing about the prince and princess."

"If your majesties don't mind I am going to transform back into my other form it is much more comfortable." The gathered royals nodded and Diana closed her eyes and in a flash of silver light transformed into her Mau cat form.

Kakayuu picked her up and set her down on her lap.

"There now you have a perfect view of what's going on Diana." She told Diana with a smile.

"My thanks your majesty and look its happening." The group turned and saw an orb of light not far from where they all sat. The group stood with Diana hopping down on the ground and when the light died down the royals saw a large group of people appear.

"This is not possible." Was all Monica could say. The kings were nodding in agreement. They watched as a young man ran to the girl that looked a whole lot like Princess Serenity.

"Come on Rena." They heard the man say. "I need you to stay awake for just a little bit longer." The girl nodded and wrapped an arm around him for support. The group turned around and started to head toward the palace when they stopped at the sight of the welcoming committee.

"Well isn't this a wonderful sight." The king of mars said, "Monica, Luke, Henry are you going to stand there or are you going to greet us? And Kakayuu you look more like your mother than ever before." This seemed to shake the three kings and queens out of their stupor and King Luke said,

"Richard is that you?" The Martian king nodded and said,

"Princess Kakayuu didn't tell you?" Monica shook her head and said,

"No and the rest of them with you are they really?"

"Queen Monica, King Luke, King Henry it is an honor to see you again." Serenity said softly.

"Mama you shouldn't talk too much you used way too much energy to get here." Rini scolded.

"I know but it would be rude of me to pass out now." Serenity told her daughter gently.

"Prince Andrew if you would be so kind I have healers waiting to take care of your sister." Kakayuu said gesturing towards the healers. Andrew nodded and handed his sister over to them and the healers took Serenity up to the palace to rest and see what they could do for the young royal.

"I guess introductions are in order." Richard said, and before he could continue Diana decided to make her presence known.

"Princess Lily, Princess Serenity I am glad that you are both safe." She called out as she ran to the two young princesses. Rini laughed and knelt down to pick up the Mau cat and hug her.

"Diana I missed you." She told her and placed her on top of her head. Richard looked at Diana and said,

"If I may?"

"Your majesty I apologize for interrupting. I couldn't wait to see my charges again." Diana said jumping out of Rini's arms and bowing. Richard grinned and continued.

"As I was saying behind me are their royal highnesses Neo princess Small Lady Serenity otherwise known as Rini and her younger sister Neo princess Lily of 30th century Crystal Tokyo. Also we have Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto who you all know. Along with the Earth Generals, and sailors Vesta, Juno, Para, and Cele the inner scouts of 30th century. Then Sailor Star Uranus, Star Neptune, Star Saturn, and Star Pluto also of the 30th Century, and of course Luna and Artemis Princess Serenity's advisors. And we also have the Lunar Knight Helios priest of Elysian."

As each person was introduced they bowed and while the introductions were being made the scouts of the present studied the royals in front of them. After a few moments Mina, Hotaru and Lita gasped as they realized who they were standing in front of.

"Papa?" Hotaru asked as she stepped closer to King Henry. The king in question nodded with tears in his eyes at the sight of his darling daughter. Hotaru ran to him and hugged him sobbing. This gave Lita and Mina the courage to approach the ones that looked like their parents of the past.

"Mother?" Mina asked the one time Love Goddess of Venus. Monica smiled at the beauty that her daughter had become and held out her arms in joy. Mina ran into them and laughed in joy at being reunited with her mother. Meanwhile Lita had run to her father and hugged him without stopping to find out if he was truly her father. She had been alone for so long that the idea that she had someone who loved her still was enough to make her not question the how. Everyone else just stood there and watched the reunion the younger ones wiping their eyes honored that they got to watch the reunions. Soon the three scouts stepped out of their parent's arms wiping their eyes and turned to the group. Hotaru turned to Rini and growled,

"You knew. Why didn't you tell us?"

"And risk Trista's wrath? I don't think so. I may love you all but even I am terrified of what Trista would do to me if I told what I know." Rini told her friend. The others from the future nodded in agreement. Kakayuu laughed and said,

"Well I don't blame you. Trista was always quite the taskmaster in the silver millennium. It is good to meet those of you that I haven't met and it is a pleasure to see the rest of you again even if it isn't under the best of circumstances. Tell me Amara, Michelle do you trust us now?"

Amara and Michelle blushed and looked away as they said,

"Yes your highness."

Kakayuu gave another laugh and led the group inside and said,

"Now I don't know how long you all are staying but I have had all of your old rooms prepared. Those of you from the future I am sorry to say that you all will have to stay in the Royal guest wing since we don't have suites for you."

"That's quite alright your highness. We don't mind." Rini was quick to inform her aunt.

"That's Aunt Kakayuu to you, young lady." Kakayuu said as she waved over her ladies maid.

"This is Nikkoo. She will show you all to your rooms where you can rest before dinner." She said as she started to walk towards her own rooms. Nikkoo showed each person to their rooms where they all went straight to their beds to rest after the long teleport.

((Tell me what you think. Do you love it or hate it. Push the little purple button. JA Ne.))


	10. Chapter 10

The truth about the king of Earth chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon. If I did I think that I wouldn't be a struggling college student now would I?

((Author Note: Hey Everyone I know that this is probably a shock that it didn't take me forever to update. My life has finally settled down to where I can write whenever the inspiration strikes. To those of you who are discovering this story for the first time welcome. To those who have followed this story my thanks and welcome back. To let you all know I have created a Facebook page so that you all can follow what I am working on. Just do a search for Littleprincessof Mercury. There is a space between of and mercury. Anyway please enjoy this latest chapter.))

A few hours later found Lily sneaking out of her room and walking down the halls of the palace towards the royal gardens. She opened the door leading to the gardens and seeing no one out there walked out and headed to the rose garden that she knew her aunt had. She sat on the bench there and closed her eyes taking in the smells.

"I thought I would find you out here." A voice called out and Lily jumped up opening her eyes and turned to the voice to find her mother standing there.

"Mama, should you even be up yet?" She asked walking up to her. Serenity smiled at her daughter and replied,

"It's fine. The crystal replenished my energy quickly enough. Now what are you doing out here. I figured that it would take a force of nature to take you away from Rini's side."

Lily looked down for a moment as she thought about her answer.

"Normally it would but I am so afraid of the idea that we fail that I am afraid to get close to her and I know that it is silly but the time that I have gotten to spend with you and Rini has been the best time of my life. Besides I have always come out here when I needed time to think. Aunt Kakayuu had always understood." Lily finally said softly. She walked over to a dying white rose bush and knelt before it. She placed a finger on it careful of the thorns, and started to glow softly as she healed the bush. Serenity smiled softly as she watched Lily.

"You have your father's looks and talent that is for sure." She told Lily proudly. Lily turned to look at her mother and grinned.

"I may have gotten my powers and looks from papa but Aunt Kakayuu has always told me that in every other aspect I am your daughter." She told her mother, "Aunt Kakayuu was always telling me that I got my dislike of schoolwork from you and my wails as she calls them." Serenity returned her daughter's grin and walked over careful to not trip and held out her hand to help her daughter up. Lily took her hand and stood up carefully. Then the mother daughter pair walked back to the bench and sat down staring up at the sky. They sat in comfortable silence until they heard,

"Serenity where are you?"

Lily grinned at her mother and said,

"I take it you didn't tell anyone where you were going?" Serenity nodded and said,

"I hate being stuck in a healer wing. This isn't the first time that I have given the slip to the scouts. Your uncle or Mercury will come out here in a moment or two and lecture me about running off and then sigh knowing that I will never change and that it is pointless to give me the same speech." Lily grinned and looked over at the entrance and said with a giggle,

"Looks like you were wrong mama because here Aunt Kakayuu comes." Serenity turned towards the entrance to the garden and stood,

"Kakayuu I know I should have asked for your permission to come out here but I was looking for lily and knew that if she was anything like her father and I she would be out here." She told her one time future sister in law. Kakayuu grinned and looked at them both.

"Neither of you need apologize. I knew that you were out here when you walked out. You may remember that my sitting room overlooks the garden." She told them and giggled at the sheepish looks on their faces telling her that they had indeed forgotten. Lily looked up at her aunt and said,

"So you know that I healed one of your rose bushes without asking first? I am sorry."

Kakayuu looked at her niece and smiled softly. She could see her brother's features staring at her and she could tell that she was just like her mother wanting to please everyone.

"Lily you need not apologize. I shouldn't have let the garden so long without tending. You must remember that I don't have the power to heal plants. My power is over fire like mars. You gave that bush life again and I thank you for it." Kakayuu told her gently. A couple of grumbles were heard and Kakayuu grinned seeing the sheepish looks return to Serenity and Lily.

"Now come its supper time and I can tell that you both are hungry. I have already been warned that Rini and Lily both eat like you Serenity so don't worry there is plenty of food. Especially since I know that you used the crystal to speed your healing. Though if your scouts figure it out, I am not backing you up on it." Serenity sent a semi grateful smile to her friend and the trio walked back inside to the dining room where Serenity was immediately surrounded by her scouts and brother.

"Where have you been?" They demanded of her. Serenity smiled at them and said,

"I was out in the garden with Lily you all know that I wouldn't stay in the healer's wing longer then I have to. Now let me through. I am starving and you all are between me and food." Rini giggled and said,

"That's what you get mama for not telling anyone where you were going again." Serenity looked over at her oldest and said,

"I will remember that Rini." She pushed her way through her guardians and sat down between her daughters. She looked at the kings and queen of the silver millennium and smiled.

"I know that I have already said it but it is good to see you again your majesties." At this Queen Monica smiled and shook her head softly.

"It is us who are glad to see you princess. We didn't think anyone else from the silver millennium had survived. What about your mother? Was she reborn as well?"

At this question Serenity got tears in her eyes and said sadly,

"Mother was not reborn. She used the power of the silver crystal to seal away Beryl and her lackeys while at the same time sending us all to the future to be reborn. I have spoken to her spirit a few times but there is no chance that she is alive."

The one time queen of Venus reached over the table and grabbed Serenity's hand.

"Your mother was the bravest person I knew. She loved you and your twin brother very much. She knew that Beryl's war against you was not your fault and that you only wanted to be a normal girl. You think that we all didn't know where you and members of your guard disappeared to almost every night?" She said gently. Kakayuu intervened by saying,

"Well I don't know about all of you but I am hungry. Let's eat and then we can talk about what is going on and what has happened to bring you all here." The group agreed with the statement and the next hour was full of laughter and joy as the group ate and chatted about anything but what had led them to Kinmoko. After the last of the dishes had been taken away by the servants, Kakayuu stood and led the group to a sitting room where the group could talk in peace and not worry about being disturbed.

"Now I think that the kings and queen need to know what happened on Earth so that we can know how it is you all came to me seeking sanctuary." Kakayuu said softly.

Serenity stood and standing in front of the group proceeded to tell the events that had happened since she became Sailor Moon till their arrival on Kinmoko. Her tale took nearly two hours and by the end of it the kings and Queen were shocked and proud of the young royal before them. King Henry stood when her tale was finished and said,

"Princess you have achieved much in this lifetime. I think I speak for the rest of the kings and Queen Monica when I say that we had always assumed that Sailor Moon was a myth created to keep other systems from invading." The other royals nodded their agreement and Serenity grinned before replying,

"I don't think that Sailor Moon was ever a myth. I truly believe that at one time there was indeed a sailor moon but when peace came to the solar system and she was no longer needed, she went away." A pink cloud appeared in the air above Lily and a small box dropped out of the cloud and landed in Lily's lap, as the cloud disappeared.

"Ah I wondered how long it would take for that to come." Trista commented and noticing the looks of suspicion in the room laughed and told the group, "Don't worry. It is from Neo-Queen Serenity. It is a gift for her youngest daughter." Lilly started opening the box with shaking fingers. She first pulled out a letter and started to read it out loud.

'My dearest Lily,

I know that this comes as a surprise for you since it has been a long time since you have gotten anything from me and I am sorry for it. Lily I am so proud of the young woman that you have become and enclosed is a gift from your father and I. The locket is something that your father had made when we discovered that I was pregnant with you. I don't think I have to tell you what the other item in the box is. Happy 16th birthday and always remember that we love you.

All my love,

Your mother.

Lily sat the letter down next to her and reached a hand into the box and pulled out the locket. It was a golden star with a white lily on the front and when she opened the locket it started to play the same song that Rini's played. She turned it over and saw the words, 'To my youngest star.' With tears in her eyes she put on the locket and reached into the box a final time. She pulled out a white transformation pen with golden wing like handles topped with a gold and silver crystal. The words needed to activate the pen came to her mind and she called out,

"Earth Star Power!"

((That's all for this chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it! Now I am going to run for the hills to hide from you all. I know that it is a cliffy but I couldn't figure out how else to end it. By the way guys I am looking for a beta. Till next time. Ja Ne.))


End file.
